


Whisper on a Moonless Night

by Stariceling



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, fic no one will enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-17
Updated: 2004-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Breathe" and "Mouth to Mouth." Go read those first.<br/>And then go read something else instead of this.</p><p>Comes after "Moonless Night." Inuyasha is getting frustrated with Miroku ignoring him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper on a Moonless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Same notes from Moonless Night. Pretty sure no one likes this but me. I'm surprised to see you here!
> 
> Well, if you made it this far, we might as well finish breaking things.

Miroku’s behavior was starting to get on his nerves. He had been ignoring any romantic suggestions, refusing all sexual advances, and, in Inuyasha’s opinion, he was sulking for no good reason.

He couldn’t even be sure when it had started. All Inuyasha could really conclude about Miroku’s behavior was that he simply wanted to dissolve everything that had happened. Inuyasha would not put up with that.

Now Miroku was avoiding him. He found excuses to stay away from the group. He was always the first to volunteer to look for firewood or go fetch water. He was always the last to lay down for sleep. Anything to keep Inuyasha from getting too close.

Now he was sitting up, a little removed from the rest of the group, taking his turn as the lookout. Inuyasha watched him, pretending to sleep. How could he sleep with Miroku right there? How could he rest when his mind was overflowing with thoughts of taking Miroku and possessing him again?

Unable to admit defeat in spite of all the trouble Miroku had already thrown at him, Inuyasha abandoned his attempts to sleep, rose, and slipped across the clearing to where Miroku sat with his eyes carefully turned away.

For a long moment they sat side by side, each silently willing the other to speak first. At last Inuyasha thought of something that might get a positive reaction out of Miroku.

“If I apologize first will you forgive me?”

Miroku closed his eyes and leaned back, stubbornly struggling to escape Inuyasha’s attention even though they both knew it was too late to avoid it.

Inuyasha reached out to touch Miroku’s cheek, sending a shudder through him. Inuyasha couldn’t tell if it was from excitement or fear, or even revulsion. He let his hand wander up until his fingers tangled in Miroku’s hair. As long as Miroku wasn’t pushing him away

It used to be so easy to get Miroku into his arms. Inuyasha slipped one arm around Miroku’s shoulders, knowing what would happen next. For a moment Miroku leaned a little closer, the way he used to, the way he was supposed to, then he pulled away as if suddenly remembering to resist.

“What do you want?”

Inuyasha leaned a little closer, he knew Miroku could feel his breath on his face when he spoke. “You want to forget,” he accused, leaving Miroku to understand his meaning.

“I’m not-” Miroku started to protest, but Inuyasha cut him off.

“Go ahead and forget about it. It’s just making you nervous.”

“You do not make me nervous,” Miroku objected, starting to get to his feet.

Inuyasha didn’t give Miroku a chance to escape. He got both arms around the resisting monk and pulled him backwards into his lap. Miroku gave up his struggles quickly and sat still with his head bent. Inuyasha knew this was not meant to be a surrender in any sense. Miroku was completely tense, and he was probably just waiting for a chance to escape. For now he would just have to distract Miroku and ensure that he stayed put.

They were both still for a moment before Inuyasha started to feel uncomfortable with the arrangement.

“Miroku?”

“Do whatever you want,” Miroku went limp against him with an obvious effort, “I don’t care.”

“You don’t like it,” Inuyasha accused.

“I would if I liked you.”

That stung. Inuyasha was sure he had been deprived of something that he knew was rightfully his. He couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong. Only that something was very wrong. Something was gone that should be there.

“Let me kiss you. Then you’ll know if you could like me or not,” was all Inuyasha could think of to suggest.

“Bad idea.”

“Just one kiss,” Inuyasha suggested. He inched closer to Miroku’s face, his lips parting hopefully, all but begging for contact.

“Bad idea,” Miroku repeated.

Inuyasha wouldn’t let go. He hung on to Miroku, feeling the heat from his body soaking through two layers of clothes. No matter how hard he clutched the monk he couldn’t dispel the sick feeling in his stomach. In the back of his mind something whispered that his arms were empty. He didn’t know how to grasp what he needed.

A feeling of deja vu tickled at the back of his mind. This wasn’t the response he was supposed to get. Miroku should have agreed. One kiss. Just one. No more, he would insist. . . and they could never stop at one. That was how it was supposed to be.

“I’m sorry,” Inuyasha forced out. Advice surfaced in the back of his mind, ‘apologize first and he’ll forget all about it.’ His mouth brushed Miroku’s ear. “I’m sorry. Let me kiss you.”

No response. Miroku turned his head sideways and rested his cheek against Inuyasha’s chest, supposedly defeated but still unyielding. Inuyasha pressed a futile kiss into his hair.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, something inside of him screamed. He couldn’t scream. Couldn’t breathe. His last whispered plea fell silently into the night air.

“Miroku.”


End file.
